Trucks, tractor-trailers, or tractors that are connected to chassis for carrying containers can be used to transport cargo that includes goods. Cargo can be transported from an origin (such as a factory, a warehouse, a retail outlet, etc.) to a destination (such as retail outlet, a warehouse, customer premises, etc.) along a route. In some cases, a vehicle, such as a truck or tractor, to haul trailers or other cargo transportation units may not be properly matched to the trailers or other cargo transportation units.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.